Resident Evil: Untold Stories
by Sephiroth-Death by story
Summary: A story about those survivors who never made it out of Raccoon City. Each chapter is probably shorter than expected. The story mostly contain the life of the kids who weren't in the game, there had to be kids in raccoon city . Please review. Rated T/M
1. Intros

**This is a story, a story about the story that was never told, a story about the younger souls of Raccoon City, and where their demise began, and Ended. Rated T for gore, violence, and bad languages. Please Review.**

* * *

**Raccoon City: The Untold Stories**

**Chapter 1: Intros**

**--**

Matt:Part 1: Intro

**--**

My name is Matt, Matt Avenson. Just a normal eighteen year old boy, who works a normal average job at a convenience store. But, how did I know that this city was this abnormal, how could things get this bad? It all started with those reports on the news about the murders in Arklay Mountains that began a few months ago in May. They sent a squad in to take care of it, it think the name was "S.T.A.R.S.", well they must have failed if all of this is happening, actually last i heard is they split town like the cowards they most likely were. The murders seemed to get worse and then, that day came, It was September 22nd, 1998, it was 3:00 P.M., I went about my job quietly at the counter, not knowing hours from now, my life would literally, become a hellish nightmare.

**--**

Laura:Part 1: Intro

**--**

I screamed and shrieked, my life was coming to an end, and only at the young age of fourteen, when only five days ago it was the beginning of my new relationship, with the boy of my dreams. As i waited for my painful and tragic end, time seemed to slow around me as i remembered back to the beginning of school five days ago. I was closing my locker and he was standing right next to me, looking serious, his name was Eric, and he had only transferred to the school two months before, apparently his parents wanted to move away from those mountains at the outskirt of Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains. I dont know much but from what i heard my parents discuss while watching the news is that those mountains were the main sighting of those murders. Looks like that was just the beginning, this city has become the next in the deadly path, and looks like i'm going to be the next victim.

**--**

Rachael:Part 1: Intro

**--**

I wish we had got married, because this would truly be till death do we part. That's what i thought while standing next to him, holding his hand, standing on the rooftop, the moaning of hungry souls coming from all around the building. His name Damian, and hes probably the best thing i could hope for at this moment, being fifteen and awaiting my own death. He stood beside me, knowing we wouldn't be able to escape, we started telling our storys, most of out survival till up to this point, trying to kill some time. Both spending so much time with each other ever since this weird nightmare began and even before that, going to the same school. We lived close to each other and even grew deeply in love with each other, we're even living the same nightmare together now.

**--**

Raina:Part 1: Intro

**--**

Why? Why did big brother leave me alone, wheres mommy, wheres daddy, why did they leave me with the bad people who ate other people? Damian said he'd protect me, but when we got separated in a bunch of people, he never came back. I'm only eight, I don't know what to do, i don't know if i have any courage to go out there, so now I'm hiding under a barrel in a warehouse, crying, trying not to cry to loud because the bad people might here me. I didn't see big brother ever since the before the sunset, he was with his girlfriend, I didn't see her again either. I just want someone to be here next to me, I'm scared, and afraid, I wish i had my teddy that brother bought for me at the mall. I thought things like this only happened in bad dreams after watching a scary movie, I guess I thought wrong.

**--**

Eric:Part 1: Intro

**--**

Why the hell stop and even thing back, why the hell even try to remember the grusome things I've seen? I'm going to just run and keep fucking running, ignoring the hands reaching out for me, as if trying to take my very soul away. I see so many people try and persuade these monsters not to attack them, and I think they're just a bunch of dumb asses. Well, that may just be my opinion, but I think my own thoughts, make my own actions and do everything my way, the Eric Lychen way. I am my own survivalist, which means i count on no one but myself, I help only myself and I protect myself. I watched my parents get killed, and I didn't watch, I ran, as fast as i can, when you're dead, you're dead, crying for someone wont help. All I know is, I'm getting out of this city, and if someone else is lucky enough, they'll get out with me.

**--**

Damian:Part 1: Intro

**--**

I stood next to her, talking, talking about today, yesterday, and the beginning of the tragedy that started this Tuesday, the 22nd. Rachael, probably the best girl to stand by my side right now, knowing that my parents are most likely one of the zombies, or the undead, looking into her eyes, wanting to know what she was thinking, and how she felt about me. But at the same time, i thought about my little sister, Raina, wondering if she was still alive, nearly wanting to punch myself for ever getting separated, I was supposed to be Damian Harper, the protective big brother. If theres any time, and if i find Raina, I'll help her and Rachael get out of this damned city and to safety. Maybe we'll find something along the road, another city, hopefully not full of zombies, and we can escape this nightmare, and find happiness, happiness together as a new family.


	2. Matts Beginning of Terror

**Chapter 2: Matt's survival instinct**

**--**

Matt:Part 2: Beginning of terror

**--**

Sighing, I stood at the register looking at a magazine, looking at the pictures of women laying ontop of cars like some automotor book mixed with playboy magazine. I peeked in the back room, looking for my boss, sitting at a desk in a the corner doing paperwork, most likely filling order forms for the store.

"Rick?"

I called out to him still peeking from the door.

"Yea?"

He answered without turning around from his desk.

"Is it ok if I take my break now? Its pretty much dead out there anyway."

"Sure. I'll take over then, filling out paperwork is boring."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

He got up from his desk, walked toward the door as i stepped out of the way and walked toward the counter. I went into the back room, a greyish-dark room most likely made with bricks of cement. I laid on the bed that was in the corner and looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the small cold chill coming from the wall and started falling asleep. But as soon as I happened to fall asleep, I awoke with surprise, all I could hear was Rick's screaming. I jumped off the bed quickly, grabing a metal pipe that was in the corner of the room and ran out the back room, suspecting a robbery I ran out toward Rick, only to stop suddenly.

Standing there, holding onto Rick was a young man, probably no older than me, but thats not the only thing that surprised me. He was biting straight into Ricks neck from the other side of the counter, Rick still struggling to get loose and screaming bloody murder as the man tore flesh away from bone. I held the metal pipe up high, figuring the man was insane, and smashed it in the back of his head, cracking and splintering his skull. He stopped his mauling and looked up at me with dull greyish eyes that freaked me me out, but the fact that he wasnt even effected by the brain damaging blow, made my eyes widen. I hit him again in the head and knocked him back on the other side of the counter, jumped over and began to brutally beat him. I finally stopped a few seconds later after he had stopped trying to get up, hoping he was dead, cause whatever he was, he was insane or something other. I jumped back over on the other side of the counter quickly to check on Rick who was now slumped against the wall, a pool of blood forming around him. I tapped his face lightly, "Rick? Stay with me Rick. Everythings going to be okay.", he didnt answer. I flipped out my cell phone and dialed 911 as a look around the store slowly to make sure if the were any customers in the store who could help, instead of a relieving sight of help, i dropped my phone as the busy phone line tone sounded. The were atleast ten of them, outside the stores windows, clawing and banging on the windows.

All most likely deranged, just likely the man that had attacked Rick, but they looked different, all of their clothes were torn and skin hanging away from flesh. I quickly jumped over the counter again and rammed the pipe in between the two door handles and also put the lock on the door, I pulled the metal shutters for the windows down as one hand broke through the window and the whole window shattered as i pull that shutter down and struggled, but finally locked it into place. The insane people, hell, mine as well call them zombies from the way they looked and moaned, they kept banging on the shutters as I hoped they'd hold. "What the hell is going on with this city?! Did everyone finally crack under the pressure of the arklay murders and go insane?!", I walked over to the doors and finally put the last shutter down and around the counter and to Rick. He was dead, and I was sure, he had that dead look in his eyes, the same look the guy infront of the counter had.

The poor man, he was the best boss i had so far, he never yelled or got mad at me or his customers, he even gave me a raise for not doing anything at all. "Poor Rick. You're in a better place now though. Way better than in this city.", I walked into the back room and turned on the TV that was on Ricks desk, only to see reports and footage of chaos in the street, of what they think to be a riot. "This isn't a riot! Rioters dont eat people! At least not the ones I've seen!", The TV reported the U.S. army on the borders of the city. "No this is no riot, not a big enough riot for them to call the army in, they're trying to contain something. Could it be disease?" I gasped and held my breath, then realized something. "Wait, then I already would have turned into one of those people.", I sighed and keep looking at the screen, as a newscaster was attacked on the streets. Damn, its really getting bad out there, I cut off the TV as the screen went blank and the broadcast ended. "Well, that settles it, I'm getting the fuck out of this city, someway, somehow."


	3. Laura's Killer Situation

**Chapter 3: Laura's Chapter**

**--**

Laura: Part 2: Killer Situation

**--**

Sitting at home, nothing to do, all of my best girlfriends occupied, sneaking out into the city with their boyfriends or other friends. "Ugh, boredom, even my parents went out to get away from home. Ya know what? I'm sneaking out now too. I dont care if i dont have anyone to go with. I might just sneak over to Eric's house while i'm at it. Who in the hell am I talking to anyway?!", I slapped my forehead and got off my bed and started to get ready. After finishing putting on my jacket I walked out the door into the silent and creepy streets of Raccoon City, it was normal because of the curfew, but it was just too damn scary, I almost decided to turn around and go back into the house. No, I'm not turning back now, i'd rather take being scared in the empty streets, than being bored in the house anytime, I walked slowly down the street, block to block, noticing a few people down the street at convenience store, a few more than usual. I walked a little faster just because my senses of danger were punching at my brain, I walked as fast as I could till I got to Eric's house. I went around the house to Eric window and knocked on it gently.

"Eric? Eric, you there?"

He opened his window, looking around.

"Who's there?" He looked down at me. "Oh. Its just you. What do you want?"

"I just got bored and wanted to know, um, you wanna go out somewhere?"

"No thanks, I don't wander around in the dark idiotically"

"Oh. Yea, well, I think its dumb too, as a matter of fact, can I come in?"

He sighed. "I'll unlock the door, but my room is off limits"

"Yea. Ok then."

I think he's just having a bad day, no person is normally a little mean, I walked to the front door that he just recently unlocked and went inside. I looked at him as he simply turned his back toward me,

"So. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to, um, hang out?"

"No thanks. I feel better alone, but help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and then I guess you'll be on your way."

"Yea. sure. I guess."

I walked into the kitchen, not looking for anything at all, eye tearing up a bit. I just got to hold it together, he's having a bad day, just like I thought earlier, I may not know why he's having a bad day, but i'm sure he is, he isnt self-centered for no reason. I felt a breeze behind me as I heard foot steps slowly going up the stairs, I looked into the living room at the front door, which was open. "I'm sure I closed it. That must have been Mr. Lychen, he must have a night shift job." I walked to the door, deciding this was the best time to just go back home, I locked the door and closed it behind me. At that very moment, screams filled the air, synchronized, a man and a woman, both screams coming from inside the house, I turn around and knocked on the door. "Eric?! Mr. and Mrs. Lychen?! Is everything ok?!", at that very instant, another scream filled the air, it was Eric's voice. "Eric?!", I heard the back door open as I peeked around and saw a figure run down the alley. "Eric! Is that you Eric?!", I turned around ready to run after him, but was stopped by the sight of three people. All looking pale and skin peeling, all moaning. I screamed and backed up into the door, only to notice, there was no door there, instead, my hand touched something cold, wet, and squishy. I turned around, only to see there was another one of the people, arms outstreached, trying to grab me with his half skinned hand and peeling arms, one look at his peeling and rotting face, along with a missing eye, and I could tell, this guy was dead, along with the others.

I shoved my way through him as he stumbled backwards but didnt fall, and I glanced at the back door only to see it blocked by two dead guys. I ran up the stairs and into the hall as two figures blocked my path, Mr. and Mrs. both dead also, half naked, bloody, but less rotten than the others, but they held out their arms too, moaning. I looked behind me as the other dead people started up the stairs slowly, I had no choice, I'd have to take another chance, I looked past them to a string hanging from the attic door in the ceiling. I pushed through them as Mr. Lychen grabbed my jacket and tried to pull me toward him, I unzipped my jacket, now trying to get serious and kicked him in the gut, sending him into Mrs. Lychen and the other dead people heading up the stairs. I pulled the door open as a ladder slowly extended from it as all of the undead slowly regained their balence, I quickly jumped onto the fifth to top rung of the ladder as me feet hung and met their footing as I climbed up the ladder quickly and steadily. As I reached the top I pull the ladder up and shut the door, now in pitch black except for the light coming in through a round shaped window, shoved a trunk onto the attic door just in case one of the undead found a way to open the door. I went to the window and looked out to the city as I saw smoke clouds rising up over the city, giving it a warzone like look, "What the hell is going on? Is it a riot? Not possible though, rioters dont ever get this bad.", I looked around. "Theres gotta be some way to get out of here.", then I finally spotted a small crack in the wall. "Aha!", I looked out of the crack and saw onto the building next to this one, I could get out there, and I just had to get out there somehow, it was made out of a weak wood, that looked like it was ready to break anyway, I grabbed a wooden chair, now noticing the attic door now shaking, being hammered at by rotting hands. I smashed the chair against the wall, the wall crumbled, but not enough for me to fit through, now only holding a leg of the chair, I chipped of the edges of the wall as the attic door opened and the trunk fell onto the zombies below, as I heard the crack of a human skull and the thumps of bodies hitting the floor, the wall was now wide enough as I squeezed slowly through it and came out on the other side and fell to the ground. I crawled to my feet and looked up at the sky, filled with smoke and then down at the city, filled with the illuminating glow of fires, I heard something I had recently heard, inside the house, and ever since those zombies came, moaning, moaning filled the air as I looked down into the streets and saw them, thousands of them, all zombies all limping and stumbling slowly up and down the street, searching, searching for, flesh.


	4. Racheal: Love is never undead

**Chapter 4: Love is never undead**

**--**

Rachael:Part 2: Love is never undead

**--**

I tried hold in my screams as I held him tight and nearly clawing into his back, but not out of pain, no, out of the pleasure I felt, sure the love between us was growing more. While making love I wondered, was this what teens should normally be doing, was this right, especially with his sister watching TV only two rooms away? He looked in my eyes as I looked back, loosening grip on his back slowly letting go.

"Y-you think this was okay to do? I mean, what if I-"

"It's okay, nothings going to happen, if anything this means our love is getting stronger." He said cutting my sentence short.

I smiled, hugging him, Damian, my boyfriend and lover, probably the only great thing I have other than my parents. He pulled the covers over us again as we tried to continue but were interrupted by a knock at the door as Raina's voice sounded, Damian's younger sister.

"Damian, are we going to the store yet, I'm bored."

He sighed. "Okay, we'll be out in one min, alright?"

"Okay Dami.", Her footsteps faded back into the living room.

"Well, that's our cue, shall we go?"

I nodded as he kissed my lips gently we resisted the temptation not to make out, he slowly got off of me and helped me off the bed as we took a little time to get dressed and walked out of the room. "Someones a little too excited to go to the store, huh?", I smiled at Raina and held Damian's hand as I layed my head on his shoulder, she went to his other side and grabbed his other hand.

"So, everyone ready? I should probably bring some non-stick spray" He said laughing.

I pushed hit his chest softly as we left out of the door and started to walk down the dark street to the store on the corner. It sold all kinds of things, toys, foods, and other things, the best thing about it though is that it was open twenty-four hours. All of a sudden a few people ran past, then a few more, until a whole crowd of people was running past, I even saw what looked like two soldiers.

"What happened? A accident or something?"

"Yea, I wonder...", he grabbed a mans arm.

"Hey, wheres the fire?"

"Monsters! Zombies! Run away! Run while you can!", he escaped his grip and ran off.

"Monsters, and zombies? Man must be crazy, Raina doesnt even believe in that, isn't that right Raina?"

There was no answer as we both look over to his other side, Raina wasnt there, soon after we heard her crys for help.

"Big brother! Help! I'm over here, help me!", she was caught in the crowds of people, and being drifted away, as if in a stream with a strong current.

"Raina, Raina!", he called for her as all of a sudden, I was pushed down, and caught in the crowd, only hearing him calling both our names.

" Raina! Rachael!"

"Damian!", we both said, our voices synchronized.

Everything went dark as I was knocked unconscious by someones elbow, I was out about for about half an hour before I awoke in alley. My vision went from being dim, and slowly crawled to being clear, I looked around, noticing the crowd, still going past at the entrance to the alley. But something was wrong, this crowd was more calm, as if the terror that was going on earlier had subsided, not only that, but the people looked as if they were injured. They limped, and walked slowly, their clothes and skin were torn from their body, they moaned, a low slow moan and kept walking. Cautiously, I got up from where I was, and turned to the back door of a restaurant behind me, called, Emmy's Diner. I wiggled the handle, trying to get it open, as a figure crept of behind me moaning, I wouldn't be able to get inside in time, fearing the man would hurt me, or give me whatever contagious disease might be going around now, I ran down the alley, as I turned around, to look at the figure, wearing a police uniform and looking at me. Was he like those other sickly people, I asked myself, looking as another figure came out of the diner, as the cop pulled out a gun and shot, but not at the person, maybe another sick person behind that one. I knew this was no sick person, I ran their was as they ran my way. I stopped, as the man in the police uniform grabbed my hand, faster than I could notice and nearly dragged me away as I gained my footing and ran with them. We ran out to the street and looked around for a possible chance of escape as zombies closed in from behind and the sides of us.

"There!", The officer said, pointing to a police car on the side of the street, with a assuring tone in his voice.

"Alright!", The woman with the red vest said loudly.

We ran to the cop car and quickly got inside as I scooted into the seat with the woman and the police officer peeled off.

"Whats going on, I arrived in town and the place went insane!" The woman said.

"Great! The radio's out!" He said sarcastically talking over her.

They began their conversation, introducing each other, from what I heard, their names were Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield. Leon skidded around the corner and kept driving fast as he told Claire to check to glove box, which contained a gun. She took the gun and started aiming as Leon told her something and starting turning toward me to ask me something.

"So, whats your-"

As if on que a zombie jumped up from the back seats and began to moan and reach for us as Leon swerved and scraped a wall as the door gave way from me leaning against it. I felt nothing but air as I fell out of the car onto the ground and rolled, only injuring my arms, scratching them up. As soon as I started to get up, I heard the police car slam into a pole not far down the road, as I finally got to my feet, I felt something else, the ground had started to rumble and shake as a I look behind me to see a eighteen wheeled tanker speed past and slam into car. The tank most likely full of gasoline flipped on its side as it skidded against the ground, making a horrible sound as the metal tore and the gasoline ignited and the whole truck exploded. Eliminating the chances of their survival, and eliminating, my protection, I was now doomed, I was now, alone.


	5. Raina: Can She Survive!

**Chapter 5: Raina!: Can she survive?!**

**--**

Raina: Part 2: Separated

**--**

Tears were pouring down the sides of my face, making it hurt. I looked up trying to look through the tears, I had ran through all of the bad people and made it inside a stand, with a bunch of magazines and stuff. The was blood all over the newspapers, magazines, and floor, there was also a weird trail of blood going over the counter as if someone was dragged or crawled right out. I was so scared, one of the bad girls tried to bite me, but I got away, and that's not it, there's also a weird scream coming from the sewers, its so scary. It sounded like the boogy man, even though he doesnt exist, but anything is possible now I guess. I also saw a weird monster, like a person, but inside out, no eyes, and with a long pink tongue. I could only watch as it crawled on the side of a building as a ran man past, as if it knew he was there, it quickly lashed its tounge out, and cut his throat as a lot of blood sprayed out. It quickly jumped down and started feeding and tearing the man apart, as it started to turn his head toward me as its tounge waved around in the air, I quickly hid where I am at this moment.

I looked up, now not crying so much, there were many police cars on the street, along with dead police officers, a lot of them. Blood was everywhere, and the "zombies", the new name I have decided to call them after watching a lot of horror movies where the zombies ate people. There weren't many out on this street right now, the crowd of them has just finished going through not so long ago. I looked out onto the street and saw a few zombies walking around meaninglessly, and a few others eating what was left of the police officers. Only one zombie was by the stand I was in, he was eating though, and I could see the police station down the street as peeked around the corner. If i could run fast enough I can probably make it, I sighed and wiped my eyes, took a few breaths.

"1...2...3!"

I jumped over the counter and ran, zigzagging through the zombies as they tried to grab me, trying to remember good thoughts of my brother. I then noticed something I didnt see before. There it was, as clear as day, a bunch of wrecked cars, my eyes widened, I was doomed, I was dead, and I might even become one of those zombies. The zombies limped and stumbled toward me, my eyes started to tear up as I looked down infront of me. There was something else, a hole in the ground, a manhole as they called it, it was open, and it must have led down to the sewers. I looked at the zombies closing in, I remembered the monster yells coming from there drains to the sewers too. I quickly made a decision, deciding that even one more second of living would be nice, and much better than dying now. I jumped into the manhole, knowing I wouldn't have and time to climb down, and fell, fell into the unknown.

I fell, deep down and finally landed in the cold, putrid waters of the sewer that broke my fall. I stood up, spitting and wiping my eyes, I looked around, nothing but darkness from what I could see. I was in pitch black as I looked around, then I could see a light in the distance behind me, It wasn't to far. I struggled through the water that was up to my hips, it was dark in murky, and it gave off a smell that made me want to puke with every step. I covered my nose and kept going on, the light getting a little closer with every step, not aware of the corpse that arose from the water behind my, and behind that one another, and maybe more. Aware of the water movement that I didn't make, I turned around, to see at least five or six zombies in a group, arms out slowly walking toward me. I gasped, and screamed, turning around to run, as I saw another crowd in front of me, a crowd of the flesh eater zombies. I was about to cry again, thinking about running through them, knowing i wouldn't make it, suddenly there were gunshots from a small walkway that led through the sewer tunnel.

As the zombies dropped around me, I looked up to see where the small handgun shots were coming from. There was a a person up there, I couldn't see in the darkness, as they fired I was able to see the figure of a woman, with a red dress on, and with each shot I saw a bit more, she had black hair and was most likely is either fully or part Asian.

"Hey, kid! Don't just stand there, take this and protect yourself!"

She tossed a gun down to me, a handgun and a bag, and then she ran off before i was able to thank her before helping me, going the other way I had just came from. "Thank you.", I whispered softly, sure she wasn't able to hear me, picking up the handgun that landed in the water, and then the bag. I opened it, there were handgun bullets and magazines for easy reloading, I knew this from watching so many of those action movies and zombie films. Looking around, the only thing I could see was one zombie in the distance, probably a few feet away, "I guess this counts as free target practice.", I held the gun up and took aim, closing one eye. Just to play around so I could get used to shooting, I aimed at his left arm and held my breath, I shot, being pushed back by the recoil and completely missing. "Whoa!", I was shocked by the force, regaining my balance, I took aim again, holding the gun tighter and bracing myself for the recoil. I shot again, landing a bullet dead center in the middle of the arm, I shot again and hit him in the other arm, then the leg. I smiled and took aim at his head, ready for the kill, and kinda having fun with it, I shot and landed it dead-center into his eye and it went all the way through and came out the back of his head, sending flesh, bone, and brain matter out behind him.

"Yay! I did it! I can shoot a gun, almost perfectly."

I smiled a and jumped around, feeling like I was untouchable, and mistakenly fired off a shot. "Oops.", I stopped and kept slowly walking down the tunnel gaining control of myself, wondering why the woman from earlier was down here, and why she was going the other way I came from. Are there other survivors like her, and even so, are Kairi and Damian one of them? I looked down still walking on, trying not to cry, all of a sudden, that same horrible roar came back, the roar of some kind of monster, the roar filling the tunnels, making it hard to tell where it was coming from. I decided to run, thinking the monster was behind me. I felt as if it was chasing me, and I rushed through the waters as fast as I could, coming out of the there tunnel and out near a platform and some kind of mechanism, maybe one that helps water get in and out of here. I climbed onto the platform carefully, after standing up I went to the stairs and slowly walked up them, seeing if I could hear the monster again.

I heard no more sounds, nothing but the sound of the flowing water, after traveling a little way, through underground corridors and rooms. I even went crossed paths with something weird looking, most likely a mutant, but it was dead, good news for me. I slowly stepped over it, and walked over a walkway with machines on each side, and then through a hall with a word and number on the wall "Septic P0". I kept going and reached a small passage with water inside, i stepped into the water and walked slowly through it, looking at a figure infront of me, walking on the walls, at first I feared the monsters with the long tounges. With a closer look I could tell it wasn't them, It was a spider, a really large spider, with a hairy body and legs, I screamed. I was so scared I closed my eyes and shot blindly, not knowing I planted two bullets into the creatures abdomen and then three into its eyes, it fell onto the floor and twitched and spasmed as i opened my eyes with a sense of relief. It keep twitching as I ran past it fast, turning the corner and looking at the ladder at the end of the tunnel and grabbed one of of the wet and slippery bars and climbing up slowly, I peeked up over the ledge to look out into a dark, bleeding, slimy, drooling face, teeth barren at me and a breeze against my face from its warm breath. I was staring into the face of a monster.

* * *

**Sephiroth: HOLY CRAP! Raina you better take the gun and get into action, cause i don't think this monster wants Kibbles n' bits! Watch out for the next chapter people, hopefully I'll have it out before the next two weeks! Cya!**


	6. Eric: I will survive!

**Chapter 6: Eric's Will to survive**

Eric: Part 2: I won't die!

I ran about what I can think is two miles before I stopped at the intersection leading to the Raccoon City Police Department. "Just what I need, fat guys who sit around doing nothing! I'd be better off by my self, I bet they're all dead anyways. The barricades are broken, and there are shards of glass everywhere!" A little moan came from inside the building assuring what I thought was correct; shots also came from inside afterwards. I quickly had a thought about what to do, _if I can just get inside the artillery room, I can get some guns, and maybe I can try on a bulletproof vest too. I know those monsters can't bite through that! _I started to sneak my way towards the back of the building, being aware of a crowd of infected devouring the corpse of a cop that most likely pathetically ended his own life, seeing as he was still holding his gun and his brains were splattered all over the pavement.

Every step I took decided between me living and getting inside that station, or dying and having one of those monsters rip away at my flesh strip by strip. I crept around the side of the building, having very little room between the wall and the fence, "If those zombies happen to corner me here, I'm a goner." As I kept going along back to the wall, feeling the cold, wet moss that was growing on the side of the building, as was almost fully out of the small space until an infected from outside the fence reached his grey, scabby, cold hands through the bars of the fence. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him with a hard tug. Stupidly enough he tried to ram his own head through the bars instead of me, "As stupid as a monkey with Down syndrome, huh?" I kicked him in the stomach with the full force and he fell backwards, but now I was the stupid one, my foot was now stuck in the fence as I tugged harder and harder, even though it hurt. The infected man soon leaned up as I kept looking to him, furious at myself while I still tugged at my leg, because of my stupid actions.

With one final tug my shoe came off and my leg slipped out of the gate as I stumbled out of the passage before any more zombies came to the source of the scuffle. To my surprise as soon as I turned the corner there it was, a hungry drooling flesh eater staring me in my eyes. I braced my self, imagining what death was going to feel like, but to my surprise there was no eternal darkness, no pain, and no light at the end of the tunnel. I opened my eyes to notice that the zombie had already dropped dead from a bullet to the head, and was now twitching on the floor. I looked up to see where the bullet came from, surprisingly; no one was around, nothing but the dark. I didn't hear the gunshot, which led me to conclude the shooter was using a silencer.

The ground suddenly started to shake violently, and then broke away from under me, sinking me into total darkness. I fell so far I couldn't even tell I was falling and came to a hard stop as I hit the cold water below with a splash. That wasn't the end of it yet; the water started rushing and pulled me with it through twists and turns before stopping in a chamber with a bunch of drains above and below me. Water dripping on my head from the drains above and the drains on the floor sucking the water from below me, I was probably in a higher lever of the sewer system next to the surface. "Great!" I said, spitting the gritty tasting water out of my mouth, "Now where the hell am I?!" I got for my feet and started o feel the ceiling that was in my reach, making out the surface of the slimy manhole cover. I gave it a nice shove and my hands slipped the first time, then another shove and got a nice hold on it, pushing as hard as I could before I was able to lift it. I slid the cover off to the side, then grabbed the edge of the hole and began to hoist myself up and out. As soon as I was out I could tell that I was in the police station parking lot, there were patrol cars in every space, and a few normal cars there as well.

"Well, I guess hells just raining down on my head today, huh? Actually, this makes my quest all to easy now! Maybe theres little bit of heaven inside this hell?"

* * *

**Heh, Sorry for the half assed job people. But i had some trouble building Eric up to Weskers character, and I ran out of ideas (not to mention being busy. But you know what! Damians chapter is up next! And i'm putting all my talent into it! Can set a Release date though! XD**


End file.
